


Brewing

by Schuyler



Series: Continuing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-04
Updated: 2003-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for silviakundera's first kiss challenge, beta by viggorlijah (who also fleshed out the bunny)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for silviakundera's first kiss challenge, beta by viggorlijah (who also fleshed out the bunny)

"It's your turn to pick a topic of conversation." Neville rolled his eyes hard and kept stirring. He had to keep stirring. They'd discovered the Cure-All potion that would fix everything Voldemort and his legions had done, but it had to be mixed equally by someone good and someone who wore the Mark. Draco sat beside him, head propped up on his hands. "Come on, I'm trying to be nice here." 

Draco did this every day, and to be honest, it usually went pretty well. They chatted amiably, they learned things about each other, things that would never leave the lab. "I forfeit. You choose." 

Draco stared across the room for a minute and then asked, "Who's the first person you had sex with?" Neville blushed so hard he could see his nose pink up out of the corner of his eye. "Neville! You've never been with anyone?" Neville shook his head once and quickly, hoping Draco would drop the subject. "Not once?" 

Neville set his jaw. "I don't know if you remember this, but the moment I hit puberty a war broke out. So I've been a bit busy." 

"Well, come on, Neville. Even I had battlefield romance," Draco smirked, "nights made quick and rough by the tension in the ..." 

"Shut up, Draco. Please, please shut up." Draco shrugged and laid his head on his folded hands. 

"What about you then?" Neville asked, a bit put off at the response. "Who's the first person you ever kissed?" 

There was a pause, and then a muffled, "That wasn't the question, Neville." 

Neville turned to look at the back of Draco's head and raised an eyebrow. "But it's the one I'm asking." 

Draco paused again and then drew himself up slowly to his full height. There had been many of those tense nights, some before he left school, some after, when things were dark. He couldn't remember the number of times he's pushed Pansy Parkinson to her knees. Or the number of times she'd fallen willingly. Neville checked the timer. "Switch." They switched now with practiced ease. Draco's hand brushed Neville's and continued his pace, his swirl, as Neville sat in Draco's seat. There was no one else to bother with here in their tiny basement laboratory. Just a place to steal an hour out of each day, escape their cubicles for a bit of fresh air. Draco looked over at Neville and Neville was still staring up at him, waiting for an answer. 

"Never." 

"Never what? Never kissed anyone?" 

"No, never." Draco's voice was too quiet, too tiny. 

"Hmm," Neville said, the sound attached to a little smile. 

"What do you mean, hmm?" Draco started to take his anger out on the cauldron and Neville held his wrist. The rotations had to be even and slow. 

"Well," Neville was staring at the potion swirling around, coming together. "Just, I mean, you're Draco Malfoy and you've never kissed anybody, makes me feel better for not having kissed anybody. Not to say that I don't want to, but y'know," he looked up at Draco. "Just makes me feel better." 

Draco leaned down and kissed him, once, but with a quick swipe of his tongue and remembering to end it early so it felt like a promise. "There. Now you can stop going on about it." And he never stopped stirring.


End file.
